Imprisonment
by The Wraith Queen Aiyanra
Summary: When a beautiful Atlantis marine is trapped aboard the Wraith Commander Todd's Hiveship, she is caught unexpectedly in an interest of the Wraith for a reason she does not yet know. (Takes place during season five when Teyla is a Queen for an episode).


She was panting, trying to get a whisp of air, but on their damp Hive, such condensation was impossible for her to live in. Every inhabitant of the Hive was as vulnerable as its vessal, and with that, she knew that it was almost impossible for a human to stay alive on a daily basis. But the commander wouldn't let her die, he needed her. He needed her intellect and persuasive skills. That was how she was still- but barely- alive in this little prison they threw her in. But they were cowards as she thought; so they had finger armor, slits on their hands for feeding. As if it couldn't be any more expected. She knew their anatomy, and she knew their vulnerable spots- under the jaw line, at the base of their throat, the middle of their spine had a nerve duct that was somewhat sealed and not completely closed by the flap of skin that was there. If she could get ahold of that, she'd be able to kill them instantly. Fortunately, for her, she still had her knife hidden under her leather pants against her thigh. A rattle against the cell, which was riddled with an algae-like substance, then snapped her back into reality as she saw a masked guard at the door. Though they could not speak, it motioned her to get up and ready; the barrel of its gun was aimed high at her, and a red laser shined on the area where her heart was. If she moved when not told to, she'd be shot dead, and every Wraith aboard knew Todd wouldn't be pleased with her assassination.

Slowly, but determined, she stood up and walked to the cell door. "Get your commander down here; tell him I wish to have a negociation between him and I in private," she hissed. Her attitude was alight, and her tone had a venom attached to it that would give her the respect of a queen. The gun was now aimed at her throat. The red light was shining brightly and the guard growled. "You can remove yourself from your post and head up deck," another voice said. Its tone was alien of course, gruff and somewhat seductive at the same time. She gripped the cell bars and squeezed as she recognized the starburst tattoo beneath his right eye. The glow of his yellow cat eyes met her burning browns, which were giving him a rather dirty look. The guard then left as Todd approached her. If she could have snapped his neck at the moment, she would have. "I trust that your stay aboard my ship has proved bountiful for your expedition," he said. She then pursed her lips and spat at him; her saliva landed under his left eye instead. "You and your brethern can go to hell for all I care; let me out!" she snarled. Instead of growling and attacking her, Todd kept his poise and wiped away her fluid from his face. He got face-to-face with her as he went right up to the cell bars. "You know for such a pretty and intellgent captain, you have such a foul temperment toward a race who can easily dispatch you at any time whenever pleased to do so."

She reached through the bars and caught him by the throat, squeezing the hardest she could. "I will not repeat myself after this: let me out now!" Now Todd became defensive. He caught her arm with the slit-free hand and wrenched her backward. She fell in the cell she was in and landed painfully on her back. Todd opened the cell door with a key and entered, closing it behind him. "You should watch yourself, human, because I do not like dealing with insignificant-" But she cut him off with a single, hard kick as she got back up quickly; she spun in a 360-degree and launched her foot against his leather-clad chest. Her hand ripped into her leather on her legs and she unsheathed her dagger. Todd then got up slowly and complimented her, "You have strength and spirit in you, my little warrioress. You would make a perfect Queen." However, she wasn't in the mood for chatter. She charged at him and slid across the slimy flooring, her dagger in hand. She took his chest in her hand, pressing him up against the bars with her arm, all the while putting the knife to his throat. The silver reflection gleamed in her eyes, and he saw how determined she was to end his life. Todd then took charge as he knocked the knife out of her hand. He quickly pinned her down with his weight, forcing onto her back again. With his slit-free hand, he held both of her hands down by the wrist above her head, and he threw his legs on each side of her.

Now was time for him to show her who controlled who and had the better ranking. "Get off of me, you alien bastard!" She tried to squirm and wriggle her way out from beneath him, but he was too good at his job. Todd's other hand, the one with the hungering slit, now pulsed close to the base of her throat; he could hear her heartbeat in his ears. With his index finger, he used its finger armor to slice down in between her breasts to draw blood. Soon enough, her crimson surfaced. All of her spirit, her talents of showing off her fighting abilities had made him rather hungry. "You smell so wonderful, pet," he growled, his voice seductive and full of lust. "Don't you f-" But she didn't have time to finish her verbally-abusive sentence before he flattened his slit against the wound he gave her. She screamed and threw her head back in agony. Todd, however, was in a state of bliss. Her blood tasted wonderful as did any other of her lifeforce. It reverberated through him wildly. To relieve herself of pressurizing pain, she kneed him in the spine. Todd convulsed and fell on the other side of her. As she tried going for the door, he drove his finger armor in her side and pulled her back toward himself viciously. She yelped and fell yet again onto her back. "You're mine," Todd growled, "And no other Wraith shall have you while you're aboard my vessal." Inside her mind, she knew it wouldn't come to a halt at any given moment. She heard for herself; now she was his.


End file.
